Blood Rain
by MysteryWinchester
Summary: Dean is in high school, his father has agreed to stop hunting and settle down in a small town, Sam has started going to school and making friends, he even found a girl he likes, jess. Everything is great. Until something supernatural has come into their perfect lives and is trying to hurt Sam. After a near death experience that doesn't leave dean so lucky Sam is in a coma and his f


blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Dean looked across the mahogany table him and his brother were sitting at, doing homework together. Dean smiled at his little brother While Sam did his maths homework. "You know this is torture" Sam said throwing his pencil down in frustration, he held his face in his hands as dean laughed. Dean stood up and walk around the table to stand behind Sam, he picked up and pencil and began to finish the algebra question Sam was struggling with "dean-" Sam started looking up at dean but dean cut him off "if X=6 and the question is 2X + 4 then the answer is 2 multiplied by six so two sixes?" Dean said looking down at Sam waiting for an answer "12" Sam said matter of fact "good" dean said smiling "so what's 12+4...?" Dean waited for another answer "...16" sam answered staring at his book "OOH" sam said shortly afterwards and grabbed the pencil out of deans hand "I understand now, I get it yeah yeah" he started his other questions and got them done before dean could even sit back down at his original spot "thanks dean" Sam said smiling at his older brother. "No propblem" Dean replied as he picked up his pen and finished his English essay on Seamus Heaneys 'mid-tearm break'. After the brothers finished their homework dean sat on the couch his arm around sam's shoulder as they watched crappy reality TVs shows, anything really dean didn't care. Him and his brother were safe, getting an education and his dad john had finally given up his revenge plan and started really taking care of them and giving sam everything he really needed. Life was great. Life was perfect /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"The next day john drove the boys to school in his 67 Chevy impala. All the kids at school would stare as they drove in but dean didn't care. Dean was happy. He would walk sammy to his locker then head to his own. Get his books ready to go to class and off he'd go. His teacher would give out to him or give a pop quiz but dean didn't care. Dean was happy. At lunch dean sat with the football team that he recently joined, he didn't play much he was mostly on the bench but dean didn't care. Dean was happy to be involved at all. After practice dean would walk home, meet his brother at the door and have dinner. Everything is great. Everything is perfect. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""So what you wanna watch?" John said sitting down beside his sons, he still had some oil on his hands and face from his job as a mechanic "I don't care" was deans reply as he dug his hand into the popcorn bowl " how 'bout a orror ovie?" Dean said mouth full of food. "What?" John said turning to face his eldest son "how about a horror movie?" Dean repeated with a laugh "no way!" Sam said entering the room and sitting down beside dean on the couch "I do not want any more nightmares!" "Okay okay" "how bout 27 dresses?" "Dean your joking" "of corse I am!" "The breakfast club?" "Nah" "nah" "cars?" "No I ain't watching no kids stuff" they argued till john told them to shut up and put on the breakfast club. Dean hogged the popcorn as Sam fought for some, john laughed at his sons and the movie night was great. The movie night was perfect. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"~the next day~/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 20.5px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Dean ran down the stairs, skipping every second step "I'm late!" He shouted as he grabbed a pop tart out of the toaster, instantly regretting it cause that shit is hot. "For what? Calm down dean" Sam said laughing as dean dropped the pop tart on the floor, he picked it up again and put it on the counter "five second rule" "gross" " and I promised Jo I'd meet her at the school library at ten past before school so we could study for this huge history exam we both have!" Dean said before picking up the pop tart and blowing at it, he bit a chunk out of it and ran to the door "tell dad I'm ith m ie d o!" He yelled mouth full of food again before running out. "What?" Sam sighed./span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
